Khashoggi's Demise
by WWRAK
Summary: Just another story of Khashoggi's experiences as Commander. Not a recap of the story, but events before it. Please read and review. Don't own WWRY
1. Chapter 1

Just another story of how Khashoggi became commander and his experiences. I will upload the next chapter if this one gets a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own wwry or anything else that may have been referenced to

* * *

"And the age of Gaga had dawned!" A cage of green light shot down around Pop. 'Khashoggi' Pop instantly thought.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my. What is this? Do I see a little silhouette of a spy?" Khashoggi sneered walking into Pop's sight.

"Bummer" Pop responded.

Khashoggi remained looking calm and even a little cold, but on the inside Khashoggi was giddy as a gaga girl. Finally he had found one of the most knowledgeable rebels still alive on Planet Mall.

"Tell me why do you concern yourself so much with what is passed?" Khashoggi questioned.

"Because it is the only thing that gives us hope!" Pop answered staring into the distance.

'Fantastic!' Khashoggi thought 'If he's so willing to answer perhaps something useful can be pulled out of him.' Khashoggi continued his interrogation. He knew now that it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Bohemians were caught and the dream was destroyed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 or 2 years earlier:

"Is everything prepared for today's press conference?" The Killer Queen asked walking briskly down the hall.

"Yes Madam, my men know their positions and have reported that everything is secure." Commander Lou responded trying desperately to keep up with her boss. Lou wondered how someone who spent most of her time sitting could walk so fast.

"And what of the guests that were invited? Are they coming?" Lou's boss continued to question.

"Yes Madam, all are coming." The Commander answered once again 'How could they _not_ come? Who dares deny an invitation from the Killer Queen?' Lou asked herself silently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khashoggi stood tall and firm trying to mask his shame.

"What do you think you're doing Khashoggi? You're my best man but you let those bohemians go! You aren't having second thoughts about serving Globalsoft are you?" Commander Lou scolded.

"Of course not ma'am!" Khashoggi responded. He was training to be Commander incase something should happen to Lou.

"The Killer Queen would be furious if she found out about this, it would likely end in your demise. Do you understand me?" Lou loved to see Khashoggi squirm in nervousness.

"Yes ma'am!" Khashoggi was now directing his eyes down and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"Okay, you're dismissed go get ready for the press conference." Lou said turning and walking away.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon Planet Mall! Please prepare to welcome the chief executive officer of Globalsoft planet wide."

Everyone clapped and cheered as their fearless and beautiful leader walked on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is chapter two, I know there isn't any reviews here but someone on another site read and reviewed.

Again I don't own We Will Rock You

* * *

Lou's End

"Greetings humans and artificial life forms!" The Killer Queen announced to her people.

During the conference, Commander Lou kept busy answering security report after security report while the Killer Queen answered question after question. Things were fine until one rather concerning report came in:

"I'm sorry to have to report Commander that there is a large group of rebels in the north north-east heading towards us. They are heavily armed and moving at an alarming rate. We await your orders."

Lou moved away from the stage and answered

"Catch them before they get here!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, it seems they've hijacked some of the BGHX53s. They're moving much too fast"

'Damn! We should've built something to stop those things if used against us' Lou thought regrettingly.

"Your order ma'am?"

Lou continued to think silently until she saw them. They had entered the building and going straight for her boss.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, they've entered the building!"

"Yeah, I see them" Lou finally responded "I'll handle it." With that Commander Lou pulled out her taser gun and without checking to see if it was on stun or kill she ran up to the bohemians to take them out.

The Killer Queen lost focus as she saw the fight breaking out behind the scenes.

"Unfortunately, something has just popped up and I'm terribly sorry but I must end this conference." The Killer Queen said standing up. The Killer Queen walked up to Commander Lou as she had just finished the rebels off.

"Are they dead?" The Killer Queen asked observing the motionless bodies.

"No! Of course…uh not…" Commander Lou said as she glanced down at the taser that was clearly set to kill. The Killer Queen glared at her ancillary in response Commander Lou chuckled nervously.

"See me in my office in one hour!" The Killer Queen growled through her teeth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madam you asked for me to come" Commander Lou said entering the Killer Queen's office. Lou knew she was in for it, she only hoped the Killer Queen would show her some mercy.

"I can't believe you would be foolish enough to KILL them! Do you realize you could have cost this company valuable information? And what if someone happened to see or hear the fight?" The Killer Queen exploded.

"Y-yes Madam, I'm terribly s-"

"Don't even try to talk yourself out of this! You spineless, idiotic, foolish… bohemian!"

"Madam! No! I would never betray you."

"Enough of this!" The Killer Queen ordered "Fetch me a helmet"

Lou grew sick with fear. While she waited for the helmet the Killer Queen fiercely vituperated and abused Lou. Finally, the helmet was brought by none other than Khashoggi. Khashoggi was shocked to see that the one he was brain- draining was the one who trained him. As upset as Khashoggi was some part of him was thrilled that the one who had scolded and abused him countless times was getting what she deserved.

* * *

Hoping to upload the next few chapters over the next few days. Next chapter Khashoggi starts as Commander, but he didn't really get off to a good start.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I finally decided to upload this next part. Someone asked me why I kept referring to Lou as "her" so let me just clarify that yes Commander Lou is a girl! I got her name from Queen's 'Hello Mary Lou.' Secondly I'd like to let readers know that this will not be a KQ/ Khashoggi romantic type of fic, I repeat KQ and Khashoggi will not be hooking up!

Lastly, I don't own We Will Rock You

* * *

The Beginning

Once it was all over and Lou was sent to the Seven Seas (which Khashoggi didn't entirely understand yet), the Killer Queen asked everyone in the room to leave.

"Not you _Commander_ Khashoggi." The Killer Queen said upon seeing him walking towards the door.

"Um… right heh, heh. I was just um… joking." Khashoggi nervously responded. He never actually _spoke_ to her before, he usually just nodded his head. Khashoggi made eye contact in time to see her glaring at him, obviously not amused by his 'joke.'

"Now that Commander Lou is gone you're to take her place. Normally I would explain my expectations to you however, I'm busy due to leaving the press conference early. Therefore, I have typed out my rules, learn them and be prepared to have them in effect as of tomorrow. Understood?" The Killer Queen said observing Khashoggi.

"Yes Madam, learn the expectations and follow them, consider it done." Khashoggi answered straightening up when he noticed the Killer Queen's eagle eyes watching him.

After that the Killer Queen walked back to her computer and began working. Khashoggi simply stood there wondering what she was doing.  
"Commander I'm finished with you today, leave!" The Killer Queen said slightly irritated

"Oh um sorry I thought… well I thought that you were going to dismiss me…" Khashoggi said nervous once again.

"This isn't preschool Commander use your damn brain to figure out when I'm done with you!" The Killer Queen screamed making Khashoggi flinch and quickly leave.

* * *

The next day Khashoggi was practically skipping through the halls. People were saluting and calling him sir, and all of them were scared of him. He was basking in the power. Well, he was until the Killer Queen called him down to her office. At that point he became the one who was scared.

"You never know what's going to happen when you're with the Killer Queen." Lou always use to tell him. But to Khashoggi what scared him the most wasn't her randomness but her incredible size, she towered over him, and not to mention her accuracy with a laser beam. Khashoggi gathered his nerve and stepped inside the Killer Queen's office.  
"Jesus! Don't you knock? What if I was in a phone call?" The Killer Queen went off on Khashoggi.

"I'm sorry Madam shall I leave and try again?" Khashoggi said cautiously but with a hint of sarcasm. The Killer queen smirked slightly at this. Khashoggi saw this and smiled comfortably.

"So, why have you summoned me Madam?" Khashoggi asked a little too relaxed for the Killer Queen's liking.

"Two reasons, the first is to see if you have done what I've asked you to do last night." The Killer Queen explained noticing Khashoggi frown. "And the second is to make sure you can access everything needed to do your job"

"Um… well you see…" Khashoggi tried to explain his failure to do his homework. He was so happy about becoming Commander he had completely forgot to read the Killer Queen's expectations "I kinda, sorta forgot to read the list." Khashoggi started to speed up. "However everything is working-"

"I knew it, I figured you hadn't based on your entry." The Killer Queen threw a pen and some paper at Khashoggi. "Well you'd best start taking notes because I have time to explain them to you now."

The Killer Queen kept Khashoggi in her office for a good two hours explaining things about his job, most of which he learned in training.

"Is that all Madam?" Khashoggi finally asked.

"Yes, that's all. Um, but wait…" The Killer Queen ordered upon seeing him step towards the door "…how would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Dinner with the Killer Queen? Khashoggi couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Dinner Madam? W-with just us?"

"That's correct. What do you think? Are you up for it?"

"Well um…" 'Play it cool Khashoggi!' he thought to himself. He was so excited girls _never_ ask him out. "if you think you can handle me, baby" 'I'm dead!' Khashoggi thought going over what he just said in his head.

"Excuse me?" The Killer Queen responded.

"Uh… It would be an honour Madam."

"That's what I thought you said. I'll e-mail you the details later." The Killer Queen said turning back to her computer.

Khashoggi wasn't about to get yelled at this time. So he graciously bowed and left the Killer Queen's office.

"And another one bites the dust." The Killer Queen smirked when Khashoggi left.

* * *

Next Chapter: Khashoggi explores a new area of Globalsoft. However, perhaps it was better for him to be ignorent...


	4. Chapter 4

We're about half way until Khashoggi's processing.

Anyways: don't own we will rock you...

* * *

The Deceived

"My life is perfect, my life is perfect!" Khashoggi sang to himself the next day as he worked. The fact that the Killer Queen was interested in _him_ made Khashoggi want to work hard and become Globalsoft's best employee (other than the Killer Queen of course)

"The Killer Queen doesn't like live music." Khashoggi reminded himself and turned his song into a saying. Khashoggi worked diligently for the next few weeks and after work when he had the chance he would get together with the Killer Queen.

One day Khashoggi entered his office after a meeting to a ringing phone.  
"Commander Khashoggi." He answered.  
"I apologize if I'm interrupting, sir. However, the Killer Queen has requested that you bring a brain-draining helmet to her office immediately. It seems she requires you assistance processing a fellow employee."  
"I'll be right there."

* * *

When Khashoggi entered the Killer Queen's office it was the same scene he saw when Lou was about to get processed: a frightened employee desperately trying to get away from the frightening and mocking Killer Queen. When the Killer Queen saw Khashoggi with the helmet she quit toying with the frightened employee, grabbed the man, and threw him to the ground. Khashoggi walked up to the Killer Queen and she grabbed the helmet flashing a smile at him.

Khashoggi watched as the Killer Queen forcefully shoved the helmet on the man's head and activated it. The man screamed in pain while the Killer Queen simply laughed maliciously making Khashoggi swallow hard. Khashoggi knew this would be him if he wasn't careful. However, the way things were going with him and the Killer Queen he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Commander Khashoggi, I want you to bring our former financial advisor here down to the dungeons. You should be able to figure out where he goes based on everyone else."  
"Yes Madam." Khashoggi responded. Two guards grabbed the soulless body and followed Khashoggi out the door.

'Everyone else? What did she mean by that?' Khashoggi questioned himself all the way there.  
"Right here Commander." One of the guards said abruptly and pointing to a heavily guarded metal door.

Khashoggi walked up to the door and smirked as he watched the guards scramble to open the door. The lights shot on and Khashoggi could hear movement. Khashoggi was both scared and anxious to see the Killer Queen's dungeon. He had never been there before, he always sent his prisoners to police headquarters.

Khashoggi walked into the room and was astonished. There were large cages with some people in each one. All the cages had labels on them such as "Health Advisors". Khashoggi wandered around the place until he came to one cage full of soulless bodies and the label "Chiefs of Police."

* * *

Remember readers, reviewing makes better stories! Next chapter: Khashoggi gets some advice, and experiences

something rather painful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry It took a while. I wanted to do some rewrites for this chapter, and I will do some for the next chapter too but I'll try to get it up soon.**

**Don't own WWRY**

* * *

She Doesn't Love You!

Khashoggi stared at the cage labeled "Chiefs of Police." He didn't know what to think.  
'The people must have been here from before the Killer Queen.' He kept telling himself. 'There's no way-' Khashoggi froze in the middle of his thought. Right in the back of the cage, was Lou.

Khashoggi was so stunned that he didn't even acknowledge his men when they left.

"Pst! Hey! Are you alright? HELLO!" Khashoggi, still dazed, turned around to see where the voice was coming from. He snapped back into reality when he saw all the non-processed prisoners staring at him.  
" Are you her new Commander?" One asked cautiously.

"Uh yeah…" Khashoggi responded equally as cautious.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking and no, she didn't put _all_ of us in here, but she did put a lot of us in here." The prisoner didn't even wait for Khashoggi to respond. "I don't want you to end up here with all of them." They both looks at the lifeless bodies in the corner "So let me give you pointers."

"If you knew how to avoid getting sent down here in the first place why didn't you?"

"I was deceived…" Many prisoners both males and females looked away sadly. Remembering something tragic perhaps?

"Okay, I'll listen but whether I do it or not is my choice." Khashoggi agreed out of sympathy.

One prisoner smiled "Great! Well first off: don't be like that! You need to become cold no sympathy allowed that way you can get more done. Next get it through your head that she don't give a damn about you." Khashoggi opened his mouth to protest but remained silent. "Finally never under any circumstance let a rebel go!"

Khashoggi nodded slowly thinking about everything.  
"She'll probably wanna see you again you should go. But if you need some more advice we may be able to help."

* * *

When Khashoggi returned to the Killer Queen she was pacing all around her office.  
"Madam? Is everything alright?" Khashoggi asked watching her very carefully.  
"Commander, did you make sure he was locked up securely? Was he brain drained properly?"  
"Madam, why the unconfidence?" Khashoggi asked still tracking her.  
"Unconfident? I'm never confident, I mean I'm always unconfident. UGH I mean-" The Killer Queen was clearly rattled by something.  
"It's alright Madam, I understand what you're saying. But I wish you would let me know what's wrong. I promise I won't tell anyone, we're together after all." Khashoggi said.

* * *

**Getting intense isn't it? Next chapter: We find out a bit more about the mind-blowing system, and a new friend is introduced.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long, I've been putting it off *shame* But it's up yay!**

Don't own WWRY

* * *

Just Friends

"Together!" The Killer Queen screamed. Clearly, she didn't agree with that statement and looked like she was ready to explode. But, then her look softened "Oh Commander, dear sweet Commander! You didn't honestly think that I was interested in you in _that_ way did you?"

Khashoggi understood what she was suggesting and felt an incredible pain in his chest. When the Killer Queen saw Khashoggi clutching his breaking heart she smiled "But, we can still be friends."

That line, Khashoggi dreaded hearing that line, and grew sick in need of a subject change. "Um... Why were you so worried before Madam?"

The Killer Queen frowned. "Khashoggi... I'm done with you for now LEAVE!" With that Khashoggi left the Killer Queen with a bow still clutching his broken heart.

* * *

"So, I left... What do you think is wrong with her?" Khashoggi explained his worry to the prisoners in the Killer Queen's dungeon.

"Hmm..." One of the more mentally-capable prisoners thought over the issue. "I don't think it's too big a problem, I think she was worried that you saw the Chiefs of Police cage and catch on, so she broke you heart to get your mind off of it" The prisoner laughed "I guess it didn't work though."

Before Khashoggi left many of the prisoners explained another reason for the Killer Queen's troubles. Apparently, Commanders are the only ones who are normally supposed to get brain drained because of their high intelligence and quick reflexes. However, this one particular financial advisor must have met the standards of a Commander.

* * *

Life went on and Khashoggi worked hard despite the fact that he was working for 'just a friend.' Over time Khashoggi developed a friendship with the Killer Queen's other advisor. He paid no heed to the prisoners' advice of growing cold. He was doing just fine in fact, he constantly received praise from the Killer Queen because of the information he found.

"So what did you find today sir?" asked Mercy, the newest Health Advisor and Khashoggi's best friend.  
"Something very interesting! I think I'll receive the highest of praise from the Killer Queen when I tell her." Khashoggi said ecstatically.  
"Mhm..." Mercy said eyeing Khashoggi up and down.  
"Will you stop? I know you aren't into me." He said playfully "We both know you're into girls, like the Killer Queen."  
"Okay now it's your turn to stop, you know I don't fancy the Killer Queen. I mean, she's not a bad boss or anything but there something about her I don't trust...Uh, but, if you trust her than I do too."

Mercy had to choose her words carefully. Both of them understood that their jobs came first so if Mercy showed rebellious signs even in a joking manner. Khashoggi would still have to take it seriously.

"But she likes you doesn't she?" Khashoggi asked suddenly.  
"Probably only as a friend..."Mercy responded  
Khashoggi remembered the day the Killer Queen broke his heart. "Ya, only a friend to me too."

* * *

**Done for this chapter.** I'm sorry that middle part was really hard to make interesting, but it had to be said...

Any requests are welcome I can try working it into the story but I have it all kinda writen out

NEXT CHAPTER: The dream is introduced, and more Khashoggi and Mercy bonding yay!

P.S. Isn't Mercy cool XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I posted another chapter! It's because this one didn't really need to be rewritten.**

I don't own WWRY and it's characters, ect.

* * *

Splendid news and not so splendid...

"The Place of Champions?" The Killer Queen asked observing her wine as if it had the answer Khashoggi doesn't.

"Yes Madam. The legend states the salvation for the bohemians, is to be found there and that a bright, bright star will show the way." Khashoggi responded scanning his knowledge of known stars.  
"And what star might that be?" She asked still examining her glass.  
"Um..." Khashoggi fidgeted "Well I haven't exactly found it yet..."

The Killer Queen slammed her glass down and pushed herself up off her chair. In response Khashoggi stepped back and grew silent.  
"Let me get this straight, you found a legend that could destroy Globalsoft. And, you're standing around telling me instead of solving it?"  
Khashoggi grunted too afraid to speak  
"Well, stop wasting my damn time and go fix it!" The Killer Queen threw her wine glass barely missing Khashoggi and he scrambled out of the room with the steaming Killer Queen.

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Mercy said running up to Khashoggi on his way back to his office.  
"Nothing really..."  
"No, I mean you're bleeding!" Mercy ran her finger across his cheek and showed him the blood.  
"Oh, well it's nothing big... a shard must of hit me when the boss threw her wine glass." Khashoggi shrugged now aware of the pain from the cut.  
"What did you do?"  
"Thanks for automatically thinking it was me!" Khashoggi whined making Mercy laugh.  
"Well I'm not going to blame Killer Queen."

'Killer Queen...' It sounded weird to Khashoggi. As he repeated it in his head Mercy, started walking away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To see Killer Queen, I have a meeting with her in five minutes."  
"Be careful!" Khashoggi warned in panic "She's in a bad mood!"  
"Ya, ya don't worry about me."

* * *

Khashoggi sat anticipatively, hoping that his friend was okay. Finally he got up and left his office hoping that they were done.  
"Mercy!" Khashoggi yelled upon seeing her getting dragged down the hall by two guards "Stop! I command you to halt!"

The two guards turned around to look at Khashoggi.  
"Commander" The men saluted.  
"What are you doing?" Khashoggi looked at the black eye forming on Mercy "She outranks you!"  
"Not anymore sir. The Killer Queen has fired her and ordered for her to be thrown in the dungeons." One guard responded with a smirk at Mercy.  
"Mercy what happened?" Khashoggi asked annoyed with the guards.  
"Heh, heh only a few things." Mercy said looking at the floor. "And you were right she was in a foul mood. Some bad news and a nickname got her tearing my head off."  
"Nick- What did you call her?" Khashoggi was now glaring at Mercy.  
"KQ, I thought she'd like it. That's her initials..."  
"You know the Killer Queen hates nicknames, it gives individuality."  
"My apologies Commander, but we must go there are other tasks that need to be done." A guard said suddenly, slightly irritated at the holdup Khashoggi caused.  
"Hold your tongue soldier! I'm not finished talking to her!" Khashoggi growled. "I'm gonna go talk to her and get you your job back."  
"No, she'll just process you..."  
"But Mercy-"  
"No, Khashoggi!" Mercy said stiffly but, softening as she continues "Please! Please, just do everything you can to stay on her good side."

Khashoggi sighed heavily with thought. "Fine." Mercy smiled gratefully as the guards dragged her away fed up with waiting. And, Khashoggi went back to his office and finished his work mournfully.

* * *

**The End!...Just kidding!** Ok so I'm moving into more of the wwry area, NEXT Chapter: Khashoggi's awefully upset about Mercy, gotta feel bad for that chicken... and we're brought back to that first scene in the story.  
Hopefully, I'll get some more posted in the next few days however I have to study for exams so no guarentees


End file.
